Honey Lemon Soda
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Eijirou, lycéen de dernière année, était habitué à ce que son meilleur ami Denki se munisse d'une multitude de babioles de couleur jaune, et ne fut donc pas surpris quand sa nouvelle trouvaille fut la limonade citronnée du moment. Pas jusqu'à réaliser que le goût du citron ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, finalement...(Collaboration avec Blue Aaren pour l'anniversaire de Lizzie)


Coucou~! Comme on se retrouve ! Non je ne suis pas morte, juste très en retard sur mon planning et sans aucune excuse pour justifier cela x). Mais promis, je vais m'y remettre ^^'. Les prochains chapitres de deux de mes fictions sont déjà à moitié rédigés.

Voilà donc un nouveau One Shot écrit en collaboration avec **Blue Aaren** pour l'anniversaire de la belle, la grande et l'adorable Lizzie ! L'idée m'est venue en voyant traîner une bouteille de limonade dans le frigo alors... ne cherchez pas trop la logique dans tous cela, c'est juste du fluff et de l'humour x).

Aussi, petite précision ! Ce One Shot est classé en " **T** " en raison d'un **Bonus** à la fin (qui est précisé dans le texte) rédigé entièrement par **Aaren**. **Tout le reste** ne dépasse pas le **K**. Enjoy :D !

En espérant qu'ils vous fasse passer un agréable moment ! :3

Bonne lecture ! Et à très vite de nouvelles aventures !

 **PS :** Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familiers avec ce genre d'informations ! Il existe des cours d'été, au Japon, qui invitent les élèves ayant raté une matière à venir y suivre des sortes de remédiations (cours donnés par un professeur de l'établissement).

* * *

 **Notes d'Auteurs à notre chère Lizzie**

 **Aaren :** Coucou Lizzie ! Comme je suis très nul pour ce genre de choses... Autant aller droit au but ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que cette journée se passe à merveille pour toi ! Garde nous une part de gâteau, on arrive à bord de la calèche de l'Etat-Major de l'armée KiriKami ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira et te fera sourire et surtout passer un bon moment :3 ! On te fait plein de gros bisous ! On t'adore !

 **Molly :** Hello ma choute ! Comme tu as pu le voir, Aaren et moi t'avons concocté un One Shot en ce jour de fête et espérons l'un comme l'autre qu'il te plaira ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très occupée par tes cours dernièrement alors, le temps de ces quelques 7000 mots, mets les de côté et détends-toi un maximum ! Et une dernière chose, pendant que j'y suis : Joyeux Anniversaire ! Nous t'aimons très fort ! Plein de bisous !

* * *

 **Rating :** T (mais en grande partie K)

 **Pairing :** Kirishima Eijirou x Kaminari Denki

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi !

 **Type :** Univers Alternatif - School Life - Humour - Romance

 **Résumé :** Eijirou, lycéen de dernière année, était habitué à ce que son meilleur ami Denki se munisse d'une multitude de babioles de couleur jaune, et ne fut donc pas surpris quand sa nouvelle trouvaille fut la limonade citronnée du moment. Pas jusqu'à réaliser que le goût du citron ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, finalement...

* * *

 **Honey Lemon Soda**

 **\- One Shot -**

Un silence forcé s'était depuis longtemps abattu sur la salle, ponctué par les seuls échos des froissements de papiers et des lentes respirations. Le cliquetis répétitifs de l'horloge prônant au-dessus du tableau noir fixé au mur d'en face était la seule chose dont Eijirou Kirishima, élève de dernière année de lycée, avait toujours parfaitement conscience.

Pour le reste... c'était une autre histoire.

Un résumé de sa situation ?

Il était fini. Fichu. À la ramasse. Adieu les vacances d'été qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience depuis de longues semaines déjà et attendrait indéfiniment.

Ses journées de dur labeur qu'étaient pour lui les révisions partaient en fumée devant ses yeux, soufflées par le vent violent de sa stupidité cuisante. Et dire que Katsuki, meilleur élève de sa promotion, avait cette fois-ci encore accepté de l'aider...

Soudain, une nouvelle constatation - révélation, à vrai dire - s'offrit à lui : en plus d'être un imbécile fini, il était dorénavant un homme mort. Katsuki allait le tuer s'il apprenait qu'il avait "Encore, tête de nœud !" foiré ses examens.

Déglutissant avec difficulté à cette sombre perspective d'avenir - ne pouvait-il pas voir dans les tréfonds de ces nébuleuses ténèbres le faible clignotement d'une lueur salvatrice ? - il préféra bomber le torse comme l'homme viril et courageux qu'il était et se focaliser une énième fois sur ce qui se devait d'être fait ; à savoir son examen de mathématiques. Ses prunelles rubis glissèrent une énième fois sur les exercices noircissant sa feuille blanche et desquels il ne comprenait en aucune façon les intitulés. Il plissa les paupières et retroussa le nez, essayant en vain de se dire qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance pour que la miséricorde du ciel ne lui soit accordée et qu'il se découvre un génie enfoui dans les tréfonds encore inexplorés de son âme quand, arrivée en bas de page, il se résigna finalement.

Oui, il était stupide. Stupide et destiné à mourir jeune.

Et oui, il se devrait de suivre des cours supplémentaires pendant que les autres iraient barboter dans l'eau ou construire des châteaux de sable sur la plage.

Adieu vent marin gonflé d'iode. Au revoir vagues de rêve. Hasta la vista bronzage éclair qui vous caramélisait harmonieusement la peau - pendant que certains brûlaient vifs pour devenir des écrevisses, lui ne craignait pas les rayons traîtres du soleil de côte. _Et ouais !_

Le carillon de la cloche retentit finalement en trois longs coups distincts, marquant la fin des hostilités pour les élèves prisonniers de ces salles étouffantes et pour ce pauvre garçon aux épis roux qui se demandait s'il serait toujours en vie d'ici la fin de la journée et apte à voir la lumière de l'aube le lendemain.

Préférant chasser de son esprit embrumé par toutes ces formules le voile obscure de cette idée, son examen à présent passé au banc de devant, Eijirou laissa échapper un long, long, profond soupir de résignation. Affalé sur son pupitre, les mains dépassant de celui-ci et se balançant dans le vide, il grimaça quand son front retomba dans un bruit sourd contre la surface dure du bois.

 _Mauvaise idée, ça secouait._

Il refusait de s'admettre d'ores et déjà vaincu - et non les théorèmes n'allaient _pas_ l'aider à acheter du pain à l'avenir ! - or il admettait avoir un peu (bon d'accord, plus qu'"un peu", certes) le moral dans le fond des chaussettes. S'il avait répondu correctement à trois questions sur l'entièreté de la feuille, il s'en estimait déjà heureux - non, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment et par quel miracle il avait bien pu parvenir à rédiger une réponse à ces dites trois questions. Fallait-il admettre que, parfois, à son bon vouloir, son cerveau lui permettait d'accomplir des prouesses qu'il ne pensait jusqu'à lors nullement réalisables.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention. Eijirou redressa enfin le chef quand une main aux longs et fins doigts vint se poser avec compassion sur une de ses épaules.

Devant lui se dévoila un visage aux hautes pommettes aux lignes marquées par une fin d'adolescence, au-dessus desquelles miroitaient deux pierres précieuses aussi brillantes que de l'or, encadrées elles-mêmes par une chevelure blonde où se perdait une étrange mèche sombre. Kaminari Denki, son meilleur ami depuis leur première année de lycée qu'il avait eu dans sa classe pendant trois ans, lui offrait un ravageur sourire espiègle.

\- Alors, mon pote, s'enquit-il auprès du jeune adulte à la chevelure rougeoyante, le rictus s'agrandissant d'autant plus au fil de ses mots. T'as réussi ?

Pour toute réponse, Eijirou grogna dans ses dents sur un ton empreint à l'ironie :

\- Si je te dis que je peux aller surfer tranquillement cet été, tu me crois ?

Un rire plus prononcé secoua les épaules du blond qui leva un pouce triomphant en signe d'empathie à son égard.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai complètement foiré !

Les muscles toujours crispés du corps de Kirishima se détendirent automatiquement. Son imbécile d'ami avait cet effet revigorant sur le moral qu'il tenait d'il ne savait trop où - une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille que ce devait être en rapport avec son nombre étonnamment absents de neurones fonctionnels en dehors de ceux réservés à sa connerie quotidienne _mais chut_.

\- On y va, mec ? renchérit Denki. J'ai la dalle !

Un long et très audible gargouillement de ventre appuya cette dernière phrase ; Denki stoppa net tout mouvement et posa sur le carminé des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, lequel sentit le feu lui monter direct à la tête.

Ah, c'était vrai : il n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin à cause du stress. Mal lui en avait pris, toute la classe - y compris son professeur qui rangeait avec précaution les copies dans sa valisette brune - devait l'avoir entendu celui-là.

\- Et je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi, sifflota gaiement le blondin en jetant son sac de cours dans son dos.

Mais Eijirou n'eut nullement l'occasion de lui rétorquer un "Boucle-la" gêné que Kaminari s'était téléporté en trois amples enjambées sautillantes jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu te bouges ? il l'apostropha, insistant avec un signe de tête quand il eut constaté qu'il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste.

L'interpellé réprima un soupir exaspéré, préférant imiter son voisin de la rangée du devant en lui emboîtant le pas d'un "J'arrive !" à la voix traînante et au ton particulièrement las. Il salua le reste de ses camarades d'un revers de mains avant de disparaître derrière le chambranle.

Arrivés tous deux en dehors du bâtiment après avoir salué leurs anciens camarades de classe des années précédentes et s'être inquiété de leur réussite - et que Denki ait essayé d'initier un voyage en groupe dans les prochains jours mais qu'Eijirou lui ait rappelé qu'étant donné qu'ils auraient des cours de rattrapage, cette idée était vouée à l'échec, et qu'il ne se récolte qu'un gémissement plaintif de la part du blond pour toute réponse - ils se dirigèrent en parfaite synchronisation dans les rues de la ville en contrebas.

La chaleur ambiante frôlait de près la limite du respirable et les rayons du soleil leur chauffaient la nuque. La saison des moissons présageait des pics de chaleurs dans chaque région du pays.

Pendant qu'Eijirou, occupé à fondre comme neige au soleil au fil de ses pas, écoutait d'une oreille pas très attentive les histoires des nouvelles trouvailles de Denki, celui-ci se contentait de parler pour deux.

La journée n'avait pas été expressément longue ou interminable - enfin si, cet examen avait duré toute une matinée et il était certain que son cerveau s'était fait la malle au beau milieu du processus mais là n'était pas la question - toutefois, prendre l'air lui faisait un bien fou. Se dire qu'il en avait enfin fini avec ces interminables après-midis à se faire taper sur les doigts par Katsuki lui enlevait un poids conséquent de la conscience - qui réapparut de suite quand il se rendit compte qu'il se verrait maintenant dans l'obligation de croupir par une chaleur assommante dans une classe pour tous les cours qu'il avait semblait-il raté. Au moins ne serait-il pas le seul dans le cas, Ashido et Sato aussi pleuraient leurs efforts révolus par cette semaine destructrice d'examens.

Guh...

Son voisin attira son attention quand il plongea la main dans son sac et se mit à y chercher - foutre le bordel était plus propice mais à nouveau ne ferait-il aucun commentaire - quelque chose durant quelques instants, pour enfin en sortir une bouteille de limonade au citron ; "Lemon Soda" indiquaient les lettres arrondies de la marque.

"Plus subtile, tu meurs" se moqua-t-il intérieurement, et Denki dut remarquer son regard scrutateur et dubitatif car il pencha vers lui une œillade pleine d'interrogations muettes.

Battant plusieurs fois des cils, il le fixa, reporta ensuite ses prunelles d'or sur la bouteille dans ses mains et revint enfin sur le rouquin.

\- T'en veux ? s'enquit-il joyeusement en lui présentant l'objet sous le nez - et Eijirou eut un mouvement de recul instinctif afin de ne pas se prendre un direct du bouchon dans le menton. C'est une nouvelle boisson !

Le carmin demeura un instant perplexe, les sourcils froncés ; il savait que Kaminari avait le réflexe compulsif de s'acheter les nouvelles tendances, du moment qu'elles soient jaunes et "S'accordent avec mes cheveux !". Et il en avait vu défiler des trucs depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance ! Du simple collier flashy et "tendance" en passant par des fringues au prix exorbitant, le blond se complaisait à s'habiller "Avec style !".

Visiblement, à l'heure du jour, son intérêt s'était déporté sur cette nouvelle boisson en vogue qui, il lui expliqua, faisait fureur auprès des consommateurs.

Kaminari le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il prononça un "Kiri'?" sur un léger ton d'inquiétude, dans la même position qu'auparavant. Les pieds maintenant bien ancrés sur terre, il l'accepta après s'être assuré que son meilleur pote ne lui jouait pas encore un sale coup - lequel lui promit, le poing sur le cœur, que le temps des Mentos dans le soda n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Eijirou ne vit que trop tard le rictus fourbe qui fendit les traits fins du blondin, quand il eut porté le goulot à ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait englouti.

Au bord de l'étouffement, il balança un regard noir sur le principal fautif de cette machiavélique machinerie, qui en cet instant s'étranglait presque tant il riait à gorge déployée. Toute trace d'aigreur disparut aussitôt qu'elle n'avait fait son apparition, et Eijirou fut entraîné malgré lui dans ce fou rire communicatif.

Ouais, Denki était un sacré idiot.

Et bordel, cette limonade était carrément trop amère !

~ x.X.x ~

"Où peut bien être cet imbécile ?" était la question que se posait en ce moment Kirishima Eijirou.

Denki, cet idiot qui lui servait de pote de galère en cours, avait disparu il ne savait trop où au détour d'un couloir, une dizaine de minutes avant que la cloche du début du premier jour des cours d'été ne retentisse, et, depuis lors, il demeurait porté disparu. Le roux avait néanmoins remarqué ses effets personnels sur son bureau, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

S'il finissait par être en retard au cours à cause d'une soudaine "idée de génie" inspirée d'une virée nocturne dans les méandres d'internet remontant tout juste à la veille, il voyait déjà s'abattre sur lui le courroux du jugement dernier de leur professeur principal, Aizawa, lorsqu'ils auraient "l'audace" de se présenter devant lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans le couloir de l'arrière-bâtisse, à force de s'être armé de patience, de persévérance et de jurons silencieux, qu'un détail eut fi de piquer sa curiosité. À une demi-douzaines de mètres de sa position actuelle, en partie fondue dans le décor, trônait sur le coin d'un rebord de fenêtre une bouteille de limonade d'un jaune délavé.

Comme mués par une volonté extérieure à la sienne, ses pas se laissèrent d'instinct guider vers celle-ci. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dans son entourage capable d'ingurgiter cette boisson amère sans ressentir le besoin de tout recracher la seconde suivante. La même personne, également, qui serait suffisamment stupide pour dévoiler sa cachette de manière aussi peu subtile : un certain blondin aux prunelles luisantes répondant au nom de Kaminari Denki et que le rougeâtre troussait sans relâche depuis les dix dernières minutes d'un bout à l'autre du lycée.

Sentant doucement mais sûrement l'agacement prendre le dessus sur son self-contrôle, une veine se mit à pulser près de sa tempe. Il tendit la main vers l'encadrement de la fenêtre et le fit glisser sur ses rails dans un léger crissement qui résonna toutefois contre les murs froids et mornes plus fort encore que ce qu'il n'avait espéré. La douce brise du matin, fraîche et transporteuse des odeurs de moissons et de flore maintenant pleinement éclose, s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et sous sa chemise d'uniforme pour se perdre Dieu seul savait où dans les allées immaculées des couloirs.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte dans l'équation, en revanche, fut de se retrouver devant la bouille endormie de cet imbécile fini, allongé de tout son long sur un coin de pelouse, la respiration lente et paisible, les mains jointes derrière la tête et les jambes croisées l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Ni encore moins que la bouteille en équilibre précaire ne soit maintenue stable que grâce à la verticalité de l'encadrement de bois.

La loi de Murphy couplée à l'attraction de la gravité sur tous types de masses et d'objets de Newton oblige, ce qui devait forcément mal tourner se produisit. Et de l'instant crucial où l'onde de choc se propagea à travers le volume s'enchaîna l'inéluctable chute : la bouteille tangua dangereusement vers le bas, déséquilibrée par les secousses... et culbuta une bonne fois pour toute de son poste surélevé.

L'action se déroula alors dans un ralenti parfait ; les secondes semblèrent s'allonger, Eijirou écarquilla les yeux et étendit le bras en désespoir de cause, sans pour autant que ses doigts ne réussissent à se refermer à temps sur le plastique teinté de la bouteille. Celle-ci fit bruyamment la rencontre du nez du jeune homme aux éclatantes mèches dorées, et un couinement de douleur étouffé en fut le témoin légitime.

Le jaune bondit brusquement sur ses coudes dans un cri de surprise, au beau milieu duquel Kirishima crut distinguer un "Des vilains ! Ils attaquent !", avant que ses mains ne se portent à son visage endolori et qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même dans un râle de douleur rauque et étranglé.

Eijirou ne put contenir plus longtemps le gloussement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Denki sursauta d'abord, étonné, puis cessa de s'agiter et le fusilla d'un regard empli de reproches qui parla à sa place : "Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Profites-en pendant qu'il en est encore temps !".

\- Mec, parvint à articuler entre deux souffles le jeune adulte aux épis de feu, un bras sur le ventre et la larme à l'œil, désolé de me moquer comme ça de toi mais tu te l'es tellement pris entre les deux yeux là !

\- Très drôle ! il râla en retour, la moue boudeuse. J'en pleure de rire, tu vois !

Et Eijirou, quand il eut répliqué "T'avais qu'à ne pas mettre cette bouteille là ! Quelle idée, aussi !" garda pour lui la réflexion que ces joues gonflées et teintées du rose de l'embarras, ainsi que ces sourcils froncés, lui donnaient un air beaucoup trop adorable pour sa propre santé mentale.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda malgré tout Kaminari, les traits d'ores et déjà un peu plus détendus et ouverts à la parole.

Le roux courba le dos, s'appuya sur le rebord avec les coudes et se pencha en avant vers lui.

\- Un rapide rappel à l'ordre pour te dire que tu vas finir par nous causer des ennuis, à roupiller comme tu le fais ! Aizawa va nous tuer si on arrive en retard à son cours le premier jour des rattrapages.

Un bâillement plus tard, et Denki geignit dans le creux de son poing un pénible "Mais j'ai pas assez dormi~! Kiri', reste avec moi ! C'est trop nul les cours d'été, déjà !"

Le susnommé se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, de tourner des talons et de le prévenir d'une voix faussement détachée pendant qu'il revenait sur ses pas :

\- Pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Et dépêche-toi où je te laisse là pour de bon !

Il ne fallut pas déblatérer plus d'arguments pour que le visage de son meilleur ami s'éclaire, qu'il s'étende à la manière d'un chat et bondisse sur ses jambes en empoignant sa boisson encore froide qui s'était vue délaissée à son triste sort sur l'herbe verdoyante tout le long de leur échange. Il enjamba avec agilité le bas muré qui le séparait du couloir pratiquement désert - il fallait dire que rares étaient ceux à suivre les cours d'été - et rejoignit avec un certain empressement la silhouette qui s'éloignait et perdait peu à peu de reliefs et de détails dans son champ de vision.

Kirishima n'aperçut le dormeur à nouveau que lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, sur sa droite, et n'eut nullement le temps de l'alerter de ne pas ouvrir la bouteille de limonade gazeuse qu'un jet de liquide jaune pâle jaillissait déjà en geyser sur eux et retapissait les alentours.

Préférant passer outre la connerie incarnée de son pote qui se confondait en excuses, aussi trempé qu'il ne l'était, Eijirou, qui était certain de n'avoir aucun uniforme de sport de rechange sur lui, s'inquiéta de savoir si les tâches imprégnant sa chemise immaculée partiraient au lavage.

Aizawa allait les zigouiller.

~ x.X.x ~

Et effectivement, tels qu'ils s'y étaient préparés, leur professeur principal les avait bien sermonné à la fin de la journée. Parce que non seulement ils étaient arrivés plus de cinq minutes après que la cloche n'ait tintinnabulé son troisième coup, mais en plus, si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant pour se prendre une punition dans les dents, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune autre excuse valable pour justifier leur retard qu'un maigre "De la limonade nous a tous les deux aspergé, pardon Monsieur".

Excuse qui ne se récolta par ailleurs pour seule réponse qu'un air complètement désabusé de leur professeur, qui croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et les toisa de brèves secondes, avant de leur sommer, éreinté, de se présenter au bureau des enseignants une fois venue la fin des cours. Avait-il fallu encore expliquer, à ce professeur dont la moue impassible les traitait silencieusement d'idiots, que leurs habits n'avaient pas été les seules victimes du "limonado-geyser" - Denki était à l'origine du terme - et que les murs récemment remis à neufs s'étaient dans la foulée eux aussi pris un "fatal splash" - là encore, un nom de technique trouvé sur le tas.

S'il avait eu un oreiller sous la main, à ce moment précis, Eijirou était certain qu'il en aurait fait une arme et l'aurait assommé avec pour le faire taire définitivement - oui il lui arrivait d'être violent mais pas trop quand même, sa fierté d'homme viril et droit dans ses bottes était en jeu.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient dorénavant dans l'obligation de nettoyer leur sottise à l'aide de lavettes et d'huile de coude.

Les yeux rivés sur les remous de l'eau dans le seau tout juste rempli, Eijirou fut le premier à briser le silence en s'abaissant à la hauteur de son camarade.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus venir te chercher, la prochaine fois que tu disparais encore.

\- Tu dis toujours ça après coup, mais ce n'est pas moi qui te force à revenir systématiquement !

Le sourire mille Watts que lui décocha Denki à la suite de ces quelques mots envoya valdinguer son cœur dans un recoin encore inexploré de sa poitrine. Cependant il préféra ignorer cette chaleur qui s'insinuait sur ses joues et ces papillons qui virevoltaient et dansaient en un rythme endiablé au creux de son ventre.

\- C'est pourquoi, poursuivit sur un ton de reproches le jeune adultes aux orbes flamboyantes, sois un homme et assume avec moi notre connerie !

\- _Ma_ connerie, crut bon de rectifier Denki en débutant le nettoyage du sol.

Or, une poignée de minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils avaient tous deux terminé leur besogne et qu'il ne restait plus la moindre trace de la boisson sur le balatum, il reprit la parole :

\- Dis Kiri' ?

\- Hm ? huma distraitement le concerné.

\- C'est sympa d'être resté avec moi. Aizawa nous a peut-être tous les deux puni mais... enfin...

Une de ses mains vingt se poster dans sa nuque, signe qu'il cherchait ses mots, avant qu'il ne reprenne le fil de sa phrase :

\- T'étais pas le plus fautif dans l'histoire. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu étais reparti directement.

Kirishima roula les yeux au ciel, agrippant en une poigne digne d'un homme viril son sac qui traînait jusqu'à lors contre le mur du couloir, et éluda d'un revers de main les troubles de son acolyte.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme si je laisse mon meilleur pote assumer tout seul une responsabilité alors que je suis en partie fautif. T'inquiète mec, ce genre d'exercice n'égalera jamais ma musculation quotidienne ! Allez viens, on rentre ! lui dit-il.

Guilleret et quelques peu rassuré par les mots du rouge, Denki se laissa entraîner dans son sillage après avoir pris soin d'emmener avec lui ses propres effets personnels.

Durant leur voyage jusqu'à la gare la plus proche, Eijirou osa enfin poser la question qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui tarauder l'esprit.

\- Au fait, Kami' ?

\- Hn ? huma ce dernier, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Tu rêvais de quoi tout à l'heure ?

Un froncement de sourcils et un flottement d'une poignée de secondes lui prouvèrent que Kaminari tentait visiblement de faire remonter à la surface un lointain souvenir enfoui dans les abîmes de sa mémoire.

\- Oh ça y est, je me souviens ! s'exclama-il, arrachant par la même occasion un petit sursaut à son voisin. On était tous les deux des héros de grande renommée qui avaient étudiés dans la même école pour héros ! Et il y avait un vilain et... et après je ne sais plus. Ah ! Par contre on avait des pseudonymes trop cool ! Toi c'était Red Riot et moi Chargezuma !

Un sourire s'ombragea sur les lèvres d'Eijirou.

\- Imagine si toi et moi étions de vrais héros, ce serait tellement viril, mon pote !

\- On ferait fureur ! Mais une école pour super-héros...

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les super-pouvoirs ne risquent pas de se manifester de sitôt !

\- Pas vrai ? Et puis, même si ça venait un jour à se produire réellement, ce serait dans un autre univers !

Bercé par la mélodie des éclats de rire de Denki emplissant l'air autour d'eux, Eijirou dut bien admettre que ce parfum de limonade qui imprégnait ses vêtements sentait particulièrement bon.

~ x.X.x ~

Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi apaisant qu'en cet instant présent. Assis sur un des bancs de la gare, attendant son train sous un coin d'ombre qui n'échappait malgré cela en rien à la chaleur dépassant les pics estivaux de ce mois d'Août, il se demandait si cet été filerait aussi rapidement que ne l'avait fait cette journée.

Denki s'était éclipsé aux distributeurs pour leur dégoter de quoi se désaltérer, le délaissant momentanément seul au beau milieu d'un quai vide de toute autre présence que la leur. Seuls quelques rares pigeons se promenaient ça et là sur les dalles du sol.

Affaissé sur le dossier de son siège, un soupir à peine plus audible qu'un murmure franchit la barrière de ses lèvres,

Il était bien conscient que cet été serait le dernier de leurs trois années de lycée, années à la suite desquelles, il ne le savait que trop bien, ils entreraient chacun de leur côté dans les études supérieurs et se devraient de préparer leurs examens d'entrée en fac. Puis ils finiraient probablement par se perdre de vue une fois entrés dans la vie active.

Quelque part, face à cette réalité qui lui rappelait un peu plus chaque jour qu'ils s'éloigneraient peut-être à jamais l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne garderaient peut-être même pas contact à cause de leurs études et des nouvelles rencontres qu'ils feraient, Eijirou ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de tristesse et de nostalgie.

Ces deux dernières années étaient vraiment passées trop vite, et celle-ci était déjà bien entamée également.

Une soudaine sensation de fraîcheur sur sa joue lui hérissa d'un coup les poils de la nuque. Au bord de la crise cardiaque, il releva des yeux ronds vers la personne qui venait de lui coller une bouteille d'eau bien froide sur le visage.

\- Et bah alors ? s'enquit Denki, la moue inquiète. C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Oh et tiens ! fit-il en lui présentant le breuvage. C'est offert par la maison !

Un rictus amusé se dépeignit sur les traits droits et marqués du jeune hommes aux orbes rubis. Ramenant ses coudes sur les genoux, il le remercia et réceptionna par la même occasion la bouteille d'eau minérale tendue vers lui. Après en avoir descendu une longue goulée, son attention fut à nouveau attirée par les mots de son voisin, qui s'était entretemps vautré à ses côtés.

\- Mec, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu passer cette journée !

Les prunelles flamboyantes du roux glissèrent à nouveau sur les rails sans pour autant les voir réellement.

\- Je me disais justement la même chose. Cette année va défiler, elle aussi. Et peut-être qu'on ne se reverra plus après ça.

\- Mec, c'est triste ce que tu dis là ! T'as reçu un coup de chaleur sur la tête ou quoi ? Moi je veux qu'on continue de se parler et rester ensemble même quand on aura tous les deux quatre-vingts ans !

\- Tu te rends compte que ça sonne comme une demande en mariage ?

\- Hein ?! s'insurgea le blondinet, un voile de rose lui pigmentant peu à peu les joues. C'était pas vraiment le but mais... Ce que je veux dire, mon pote, c'est que toi et moi c'est pour la vie ! Vers l'infini et au-delà !

\- Tu sais quand même que tu ne fais que t'enfoncer là ?

Cette remarque n'eut pour autre effet qu'une série incompréhensible de baragouinages et d'amener Kaminari à s'empourprer d'avantage.

Kirishima aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux, tant ce qu'il voyait était lumineux. Or il n'en n'avait aucune envie.

Il savait que cette sensation aussi désagréable que plaisante de tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine n'avait rien d'éphémère. Il avait déjà compris il y a plusieurs mois déjà son origine et sa signification. Il s'était fait à l'idée que le souffle qu'il venait de perdre en croisant le regard ambré de son meilleur ami n'était pas qu'un tour de ses hormones de jeune adulte en ébullition. Il avait de même saisi l'ampleur de ces mots que lui chuchotaient les battements effrénés de son cœur tambourinant jusque dans ses tempes.

En toute sincérité, il aurait préféré l'ignorer à jamais. Il aurait préféré ne pas _savoir_ , ne pas _comprendre_ et, au-delà de cela, ne pas _vouloir_. Parce que Kaminari Denki était la personne qui lui était le plus chère en ce monde.

La simple pensée qu'ils en viennent par sa seule faute à ne plus partager la même complicité qu'auparavant à cause d'un acte d'amour égoïste qu'il exécuterait sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi au préalable était amplement suffisante pour que les espoirs qui avaient lentement, au fil du temps, germés dans sa poitrine, pris fondation et édifiées brique par brique par les petits rien du quotidien soient balayés tels un château de cartes soufflé par un grand vent.

Mais son corps, lui, fut en complet désaccord avec sa raison. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'était penché et avait fait taire les baragouinages de Kaminari en lui effleurant le bout des lèvres avec les siennes.

Eijirou ne sut dire avec précision si c'était à cause du goût sucré planant sur les lèvres de Denki, ni encore moins si la vision absolument adorable du visage ayant maintenant viré au rouge vif de ce dernier y était pour quelque chose, mais le parfum citronné de la limonade qui lui demeurait en bouche après ce baiser papillon, à ce moment-là, ne lui parut pas aussi amer que la dernière fois.

* * *

 **\- Bonus -**

* * *

Leurs lèvres qui ne se séparaient que pour mieux se retrouver ou laisser échapper un gémissement, leurs mains qui se perdaient dans les cheveux ou sous les vêtements de l'autre -dont une bonne partie avait volé plus loin sur le sol-, leurs respirations qui s'étaient accélérées et se faisaient haletantes. Le besoin jamais rassasié d'être toujours encore plus proche de l'autre, cette sensation de n'être jamais assez collés. Cette impression que rien d'autre n'existait en dehors d'eux deux, que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner en dehors de cette chambre entièrement recouverte de jaune, tant sur les murs que sur les étagères, uniquement emplie de leurs grognements et d'un vague air de guitare d'Eagles s'échappant de l'ordinateur du blond dont ils s'étaient détournés depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, abandonnant leur séance habituelle de visionnage de pranks YouTube.

Petit à petit les caresses et les baisers ralentirent, l'atmosphère se faisant plus lente, plus hésitante. Jusqu'à se retrouver tous les deux immobiles, leurs gestes suspendus, paralysés par la gêne et un brin d'inexpérience, se fixant l'un l'autre dans les yeux, dans un silence à la fois agréable car représentatif de leur moment d'intimité où il n'y avait rien pour les déranger et embarrassant car chacun des deux savait ce que l'autre s'apprêtait sûrement à dire.

C'était à la fois lié à cette façon qu'ils avaient de se comprendre d'un simple regard et lié au contexte qui rendait une question totalement évidente.

D'abord hésitant, ce fut le carmin, dont le visage était aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, le regard fuyant, qui réussit à formuler la question qu'il voulait poser au blond :

« T'as… T'as ce qu'il faut ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide, avant de reporter son regard sur son petit ami allongé sous lui, dont le tee-shirt était relevé jusqu'aux côtes et dont le pantalon traînait bien loin au pied du lit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, sans oser regarder son vis-à-vis directement dans les yeux, Denki hocha doucement la tête, le rouge aux joues. Se redressant un peu, Eijirou se recula pour lui laisser de la place pour aller chercher ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Quand il se mit à quatre pattes pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit, le rouquin ne put cependant pas ne pas s'attarder sur le caleçon qu'il portait ; jaune, évidemment, avec la phrase _« Gotta catch them all »_ écrite au-dessus du dessin d'une queue de Pikachu. Cela lui arracha un sourire et eut pour effet de le détendre un peu ; ça ressemblait tellement à son Kami' quelque chose comme ça ! C'était à la fois enfantin, drôle et foncièrement adorable.

\- C'est… C'est bon je les ai… déclara-t-il, le ton toujours aussi hasardeux qu'auparavant.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de faire remonter le stress et l'appréhension de Kirishima en flèche d'un coup. Détournant le regard à nouveau, il ne sut où poser ses yeux alors que le jaune se replaçait timidement sous lui, cherchant ses mots et finissant par se contenter de simplement trouver sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots en particulier après tout, ce simple contact était suffisant et voulait tout dire.

Alors relevant la tête, Kirishima parcourut lentement le corps de son partenaire du regard jusqu'à le poser sur la boîte qu'il venait de sortir et…

Wait.

Est-ce qu'il était bien écrit sur cette boîte toute jaune ce qu'il était en train de lire ?!

 _« PikaHorny Lemon Condom, pour des rapports électriques où le courant passe bien entre les partenaires ! Pour mieux tous les attraper ! »_

Ok ! Alors pause ! Il connaissait Denki par cœur, ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, comme des âmes sœurs, il savait pertinemment qu'il adorait par-dessus tout la couleur jaune et qu'il en mettait absolument partout – en témoignait l'intégralité de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et les innombrables babioles dont elle regorgeait - mais…

Au point de choisir des capotes jaunes parfumées au citron et de la marque Pokémon ?!

\- Kiri'… Ça va pas ? le questionna Kaminari, d'une voix hâchée où perlait une pointe d'appréhension. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux ni encore moins le moment de bug que son copain était en train de connaître.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'anormal ? Et bien _tout_ , en vérité.

\- Si si… Mais, juste… Pour être clair… C'est quoi ça ?! D'où tu me sors ça !

Et là, Denki fut tout simplement perdu.

\- Comment ça « C'est quoi ça ?! » ? Bah c'est des préservatifs ! Tu voulais que je sorte quoi d'autres ? Des maracas ?! répondit-il, comme s'il n'y avait strictement rien d'étrange ni surréaliste à cette situation.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as des préservatifs Pokémon parfumé au citron ?! T-tu pouvais pas en avoir des normaux comme tout le monde ! répliqua Eijirou, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Ah parce que tu veux faire ça comme tout le monde ? Moi je me casse le cul pour que ce soit spécial et ça convient pas à Monsieur ! rétorqua le blond, l'air vexé. Ça fait des années que je les ai ! C'était une édition limitée, je pouvais pas passer à côté ! Je les avais achetées au collège et gardées exprès pour ma première relation sérieuse ! C'est un honneur que je te fais ! Elles sont assorties à mes cheveux jusqu'au goût ! ajouta-t-il, accompagnant ses justifications – discutables – d'une moue boudeuse.

\- Attend mais pourquoi tu les as depuis des années ? Tu sais que ça périme ces trucs là ! s'exclama Kirishima avant d'enfourner la main dans la boîte et d'en sortir un sachet – avec une Pokéball jaune dessinée dessus, évidemment, et un joli citron - pour vérifier. C'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est périmé depuis trois ans !

\- Les règles sont faites pour être franchies ! C'est pour les puceaux les dates de péremption ! Bon ok on l'est encore techniquement mais… Bon t'as compris quoi ! continua Denki, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Il semblait à Eijirou qu'il n'avait jamais tant côtoyé de si près l'absurdité qu'à l'heure du jour. Et pourtant, il côtoyait Kaminari Denki tous les jours depuis bientôt quatre longues années - même si elles étaient passées à une vitesse folle - c'était dire si aujourd'hui c'était du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Idiot ! Ça sert à rien d'en mettre si elles sont périmées ! Depuis le temps je suis sûr que le latex est tout craquelé et que c'est pas bon de s'en servir ! tenta de lui expliquer le rougeâtre. Le but c'est de se protéger avec, pas de multiplier les risques !

\- Mais moi je veux faire avec ça ! insista le blondin qui n'en démordait pas. Regarde ! C'est des Pikachu !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il prit dans ses mains un des sachets pour l'ouvrir et lui en montrer le contenu, le mettant pour ce faire sur son doigt et en le lui foutant sur la joue - comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

\- Enlève ça de ma joue ! Tu me feras pas mettre ça ! Mec, ta capote a des oreilles ! lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Bah c'est normal ! T'as déjà vu un Pikachu sans oreille ? Non ! contesta l'énergumène aux yeux dorés.

Kirishima laissa alors échapper un long soupir provenant du plus profond de son âme, résigné. Et comme si ça n'avait pas déjà suffi à ruiner l'ambiance, Hotel California qui avait instauré une atmosphère sensuelle pendant de longues minutes en passant dans la playlist du propriétaire de la chambre, avait été remplacée par la Hamster Dance, rendant le tableau général complètement absurde. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant et qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà au fond du gouffre, les deux garçons purent entendre la porte d'entrée claquer, quelques instants avant que ne s'élève dans le silence de la maisonnée un :

\- Denki, mon poussin ? Je suis rentrée ! J'espère que tu ne faisais pas de cochonneries avec Eijirou hein !

Le ricanement de la voix de la mère du premier nommé s'ensuivit alors, donnant envie aux deux jeunes adultes de se terrer au fond d'un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir à l'idée qu'elle aurait très bien pu les surprendre en… Bah en pleine action quoi.

Le silence gênant pesant plus d'une tonne sur leurs épaules continua de régner dans la pièce. Enfin, si tant était qu'on pouvait parler de silence avec cette musique insupportable en fond.

\- Laisse tomber Kami'… J'ai plus envie, soupira le rouquin, toujours autant frustré mais surtout résigné.

\- Hein ? Mais c'était si bien parti ! protesta le blondinet, frustré lui aussi.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'ordi pour éteindre cette foutue musique et se penchait pour récupérer son tee-shirt qui traînait par terre, Eijirou retira intérieurement ce qu'il avait pensé 9 mois plus tôt lors de ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient mis ensemble tous les deux : le citron restait le plus amer des fruits. Et l'amertume qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes et de son estomac à cause de ces fichues « Pikachorny Lemon Condom » n'était pas prêt de s'effacer, peu importe le succulent goût sucré des lèvres de son imbécile de petite ami qui lui faisait à présent les yeux doux.

Avait-il besoin de préciser qu'il était toujours aussi impuissant face à eux ? Je ne pense pas.

Finalement, Eijirou se dit qu'il n'en aurait pas fini de si tôt avec ce doux goût citronné de limonade...


End file.
